puck_movie_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
View content advisory for Into The Wild.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. A woman and a man have sex on a couch prior at the beginning. We see the woman thrusting on the man (completely naked with butts and breasts visible). We see the woman moving and they moan loud and their facial expressions lead them to both climaxing. We later see them putting their clothes back on and the man says that it was a "hell of a ride". A man and a woman kiss passionetely. In the rainforest, we see a man (who has turned insane) chasing a woman and he makes crude sexual remarks to her and they end up at the Amazon River and he grabs her and rips off her clothes, preparing to rape and drown her. However, it is prevented. A man and a woman kiss passionetely and plan to have sex inside their tent. However, the man realizes he is not aroused and the woman says they will try a next time. There is a scene where two women are "showering" in a river, their buttocks are completely visible and there is one of brief shot of one of the woman's nipples. A man goes swimming, completely naked, his penis is visible from a distance but most what you see are bare buttocks. A woman slaps herself on her buttocks to get attention to a man and says "wanna' piece?". This is ment funny. One of the bad guys says that the women who try to prevent their plan can scream when he grabs them. This makes a rape intention possible. A man kisses a woman on the cheek. Some explicit sexual references. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. A man steps on a beat trap causing it to snap shut on his foot (we see blood spatter and we see him screaming pain as he tries to remove the trap causes it to bleed more). A man steps on a landmine causing it to explode and we see the man's leg blown off by the explosion graphically (we see bloody tissue hanging out of the stump). A man grabs a small firecracker and it explodes into his hand (we see lots of blood spraying) and we later see that his hand has been blown to shreds (very graphic!) A man tries to rape and drown a woman in the Amazone River, but the the man is threatened on gunpoint and tries to attack her again and he is shot through the chest, killing him (we see the bloody bulletwound). A man finds a skeleton corpse and sees insects crawling through the skeleton corpse. (very disgusting!) A man cuts another man's arms off (we see them separate and then blood spray). William Walker's assassination is seen. We see him being shot by firing squad (no blood/gore is shown). A man attacks five other men (this is very intense) using martial arts fighting. We see him kicking and punching them and breaking their necks or limbs (we hear a cracking sound). A man is shot through the head (we see blood spray out). A woman is drowned. We hear struggling. A bomb explodes (we see several trees being blown apart). A man is shot with a sniper rifle (no blood/gore is shown). We see several corpses in various stages of decomposition. We see a chameleon biting in a corpse (nothing graphic is shown). A man is shown laying in a pool of blood. Two men jump into a waterfall to commit suicide (we see them falling and presumbably dying). A man's neck is broken and kicked backwards (very upsettling!) SPOILER: the surviving main characters die of starvation. We see them vomiting and getting a scurvy and ultimately die. Profanity: Profanity: 6/10. 20 uses of "f*ck" about a dozen of "sh*t" A few uses of "damn" and "hell" 1 use of "faggit" one use of "dick" Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 4/10. One of the main character always is shown smoking a cigar. 1 scene shows some people drinking in a form of "teen drinking" next to a camp-fire at night. 1 drug reference. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The film is rated R and includes scenes of graphic violence. ''Into The Wild ''is not the typical "adventure" movie. It is very violent and VERY sexual! The violence can be disturbing to some. Some might find the "almost" rape scene disturbing. Some dramatic and shocking moments. total count examination: 40/50.